


"How long has it been since you've slept?"

by Windfighter



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony is supposed to be working, but he can't focus on the schematics, Dum-E has failed at making him coffee again and his head is slightly blurry by now. Lucky for him Steve decided to stop by and check on him.





	"How long has it been since you've slept?"

Tony looked at the schematics infront of him. He could feel his eyes reading it, but his brain didn't register anything. His stomach growled and he sipped the cup of coffee Dum-E had given him, not quite registering the weird taste of it. His stomach growled again and instead of feeling energized he felt like he was going to throw up. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the schematics again. What was he even looking at?

He shook his head, heard the door to the workshop slide open and blinked in confusion as Steve stopped infront of his desk, offering him a plate with pasta.

”You didn't order a lock-down”, Jarvis offered helpfully.

”I... uh... huh.”

He looked away from Steve, stared at the schematics again. Scratched his chin. Steve put the plate on the desk and the smell made his stomach growl again, made he coffee he had drunk twist around in it. Was he getting sick again?

”Are you okay?” Steve asked and Tony hated it, hated the softness in the voice, the care that dripped off every word.

”No need to... to...”

To what? What was he trying to say? He rested his head into his hands, shook his head again. He could hear Steve moving, the music long since turned off. Maybe that was what he was missing.

”Jarvis, uh...”

He lost his train of thoughts. It was something with the coffee, wasn't it? Wait, wasn't he working? He looked through his fingers, but the only thing on the desk was a plate of pasta and his desk was never that clean. Had Dum-E cleaned it for him? The pasta mocked him, laughed at him and he pushed it away.

”Dum-E, make me some coffee.”

”Sir, I would advice against drinking any more of Dum-E's so called coffee.”

”I can't even program a robot to make me coffee”, Tony grumbled.

He started getting up from the chair. His body trembled and he almost fell, but something caught him, he caught himself on something, he... was he lying down? He blinked at the ceiling. There was something soft underneath him. Not the floor, he floor was hard, cold and unforgiving.

”Tony, how long has it been since you've slept?”

”Uh...”

”It has been 73 hours and 27 minutes since sir woke up”, Jarvis stated.

”Traitor.”

”He is also on his second cup of motor oil, should I alert Doctor Banner?”

”Why are you drinking motor oil?”

”'m not... oil...”

His eyes were so heavy and the couch was so soft. When had he moved to the couch? Why was Steve waking him up? He rubbed his eyes, dropped his arm over them.

”sleep”, he muttered.

”How are you feeling?”

There was that soft sound again. He swatted his hand in Steve's direction but missed and hit the chair instead.

”Stop... thinking. It's loud.”

Everything was loud. The soft humming of the electronics in the room resonated in his head and he buried his face into the cushions. Then he was flying. Was he on a mission? He tried to open his eyes but they didn't obey him.

”Cap?” he said. There was no answer from the com that should be in his ear. ”Cap, I think I'm out.”

His words were slurred. He didn't seem to be flying any longer. Had he blacked out?

”I'm getting you to bed, you need to sleep.”

”uh...”

His stomach was definately twisting now. He swatted at Steve again, twisted his body. The cold, hard, unforgiving floor greeted his back as he fell out of Steve's grip. He turned to his side, his body tensing up, acid rising in his throat, heat coarsing through his whole body. Black sludge roared out of his mouth, spilled onto the floor. He shivered, fell down. Everything was black now, all around him. He hugged his knees.

”Jarvis, is he sick?”

Something wrapped around him. He didn't hear Jarvis' answer, too busy trashing around and trying to break free. It wrapped tighter around him, liquid was forced into his mouth and he spit it out again.

”I've had worse”, Steve's voice said somewhere next to him. He could feel the vibrations of Steve's voice through whatever it was he was leaned against. It was warm and he snuggled closer. Wasn't he doing something? He couldn't open his eyes. Glass was pressed to his lips again, water forced into him and he gulped it down.

”That's better”, Steve's vibrations surrounded him again and something soft but firm rubbed his back. ”I'm getting you to bed now, okay? Nothing dangerous is happening.”

”Mmm...”

Steve's arms lifted him. They were strong under him. He snuggled even closer to the warm thing he was held against. Steve's chest. He could hear Steve's heartbeat. It was calming. He listened to it, the darkness coming closer, wrapping around him.

He was asleep before they got out of the lab.

 


End file.
